


Under My Skin

by thewriterpoe



Series: Muse [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Light BDSM, M/M, Mentions of chocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/pseuds/thewriterpoe
Summary: It's ridiculous how long it took to write this little piece of fiction. I feel that there's more to this and I hope I write out soon.And not for nothing, please watch Taemin's 'Under My Skin'. Dude seems bent on ending me.





	Under My Skin

Jinki doesn’t understand it and so it scares him. Sometimes when he looks at Taemin it feels like his lungs are slowly filling with smoke. And taking in the sheen on alabaster skin under spotlight and the stretch of muscle held taut with rope, unease, like tendrils of poisoned vapor, coils around his throat choking every breath.

“Hyung, is something wrong?”

The look in Taemin’s eyes under his bangs is a mix of confusion and worry and though Jinki tries to reassure Taemin with a smile, he can’t – he’s gasping for air, tears stinging his eyes, and the brandy he’s sipping on only serves to make his suffocation complete.

He thinks it all started that one time when the blindfold on Taemin came loose in the middle of fucking and their eyes met and the expression he’d imagined Taemin having was different. It was softer, wetter; more trust than lust.

“Do you not want to do this anymore?”

If it sounds like a loaded question it’s probably because Jinki doesn’t know what ‘this’ is anymore. It’s not what it was when now he kisses Taemin in slow, measured turns with lashes fluttering closed. It’s not what it was when now it’s Taemin’s laugh (and not his moans) that he craves. It’s not what it was when now his right hand finds its home in Taemin’s hand and not around his neck. It was just sex but it’s not that anymore. Somehow, it’s more. Somehow, Taemin means more.

He traces his thumb along the edge of Taemin’s mouth that falls open in anticipation.

He doesn’t want more. More means hurting Taemin and in the end, despite the pleasure he gets from the dark side of him, he doesn’t want to hurt Taemin. Even if he wants to think that Taemin could be different from the others, _he_ is still the same – fucked up and cruel.

**Author's Note:**

> It's ridiculous how long it took to write this little piece of fiction. I feel that there's more to this and I hope I write out soon.  
> And not for nothing, please watch Taemin's 'Under My Skin'. Dude seems bent on ending me.


End file.
